A processor of a computing platform coupled to a network (e.g., in a datacenter) may be associated with various types of resources that may be allocated to an application, virtual machine (VM) or process hosted by the computing platform. The various types of resources may include, but are not limited to, central processing unit (CPU) cores, system memory such as random access memory, network bandwidth or processor cache (e.g., last level cache (LLC)). Performance requirements for the application that may be based on service level agreements (SLAs) or general quality of service (QoS) requirements may make it necessary to reserve or allocate one of more of these various types of resources to ensure SLAs and/or QoS requirements are met.